


Hit You, Kiss You

by JealousMary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousMary/pseuds/JealousMary
Summary: Leonard is pissed at the crew and gets more snappy and short-tempered than usual. Jim proposes a friendly fight to ease the tension.





	Hit You, Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and finally decided to publish it.  
> Takes place somewhere between the second and the third movie.

“Captain,” Hikaru Sulu threw Kirk a pleading look as the latter walked on the bridge, eyes locked on a very pissed off CMO of USS Enterprise.

 

“Dr. McCoy,” Jim addressed him formally, “would you kindly explain to me what is the problem, please?”

 

It almost amused him to see the rage Bones was trying to keep in check.

 

“Well, _Captain_ ,” he said venomously, “apparently, your men are not mature enough to look after themselves,” Kirk merely raised an eyebrow, and Leonard went on, annoyance showing stronger with every word. “A week ago, as you are well aware of, a virus spread around the ship, not dangerous, but a rather nasty one. I had each and everyone of my men working on that. Today I find out that nearly a dozen officers became infected, but chose to keep it a secret.”

 

He briefly glanced over his shoulder, and Chekov seemed to get several inches smaller under that furious stare. Poor kid, thought Jim absent-mindedly. Over the past month or so, Bones had become extremely grumpy even compared to his normal self. He snapped at everyone, didn’t hesitate to tell off any officers for being reckless about their health and, in fact, that made quite a scary impression. Jim knew better than to fall for this, he knew Bones too well, but it was no wonder that the crew members had chosen to spare themselves an encounter with the angry doctor, even at the cost of suffering from the disease.

 

Kirk sighed. He understood that Leonard’s job wasn’t easy at all, that it meant being under constant pressure. Being straightforward, easily annoyed and cross at times was a part of McCoy’s personality, but this time this was getting too far. Not only the crew now chose to avoid the sickbay, but also being in such a state was no good for Leonard himself. Jim knew he had to do something about it, for the sake of Bones and the entire team in his command.

 

He could deal with Chekov and the others later. Right now he needed to focus on Bones.

 

“All the officers who discovered the symptoms proceed to the sickbay for treatment, please,” he ordered calmly, “Dr.McCoy, with me.”

 

“Really?” Leonard frowned and glowered at him, dropping the formal pretense. “Gonna scold me for being too hard on ‘em? Dammit, Jim, I am a doctor, not a nanny! If they all think they know better, there’s nothing I can-“

 

“Bones,” Jim raised a pacifying hand, silencing him. “I just wanna talk to you, alright?”

 

“The hell you do,” muttered Leonard, yet sounding less furious, turned on his heels and strode to the elevator without waiting for Kirk to follow him.

 

Jim went after him, shaking his head. Seriously, he thought, Bones was in desperate need of a break from all of this. Spock’s voice stopped him midway:

 

“Captain, I will see to it that every infected person will receive the treatment.”

 

He smiled tiredly, turning to face the commander. “Thank you, Spock. Are you okay yourself?”

 

“I am in good health, don’t worry. Just help Dr.McCoy.”

 

“Promise, I will,” Kirk clasped Spock’s shoulder for a moment and then hurried after Bones.

 

In the elevator Leonard turned away from him, glaring angrily at the wall.

 

“What do you want with me?” he asked coldly.

 

“Look, Bones, I know you’ve been having a rough time lately-“

 

“Save it, Jim,” sighed McCoy, but this time he sounded more tired than annoyed, “I don’t want your pity. Not helpful.”

 

“Who said I’m pitying you?” smirked Kirk, lightly bumping their shoulders together. “I know exactly what you need.”

 

Leonard look confused but followed Jim out of the elevator and down the corridor without asking any questions. When Jim rapidly turned to the left and opened the door in front of him, he raised his eyebrows.

 

“Gym? Really?”

 

“You know,” Kirk stepped inside and made an inviting gesture, “I’ve been wondering for a long time, which one of us would win in a hand-to-hand combat.”

 

Bones’s face was beyond any description.

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? Oh, right, it’s you we’re talking about.”

 

“Come on,” Jim took a stand, grinning at him, “don’t tell me you never ever got curious whether you’d beat me or the other way round.”

 

“Never ever,” repeated McCoy confidently, “have I doubted my victory.”

 

Jim tried to conceal his joy upon seeing a glimmer in Leonard’s eyes, which indicated he was falling for this game.

 

“Can say the same for myself,” he smirked.

 

That was an outright provocation, and they both knew it. However, Leonard was past caring, because he rushed to Jim, bellowing “Oh, d’ya reckon?!”.

 

They almost collided, Kirk managing to dodge the punch at the last possible moment. McCoy was attacking fiercely, with a cruel expression on his face, but Jim could tell he finally no longer boiled from inside. Unconsciously, he relaxed, too. His head was clear of everything except for the thrill of the fight, the concentration on Bones’s next move, the pure instincts. That felt too good.

 

“Y’know, Jim,” panted Leonard, effectively kicking Jim’s feet from under him, “I’m a doctor, so I know how to break all of your bones.”

 

For a moment, he truly seemed scary, especially because at the exact same moment he slammed Jim into the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. 

 

But with Jim, McCoy could try with all his might and still never make him afraid. Well, aside from the hypospray, but this wasn’t the case.

 

“Bones?” echoed Kirk, chuckling and then starting to actually laugh. “Bones breaking my bones. That’s kinda poetic.”

 

Leonard swore above his head, but joined his laughter.

 

“I hate you, Jim, okay?”

 

“I know,” Kirk rolled over onto his back and patted McCoy’s arm with mock sympathy.

 

Leonard laughed again and helped him to his feet. Still breathing heavily, they looked at each other. Bones’s lip was slightly bleeding, and Kirk could nearly feel his own bruises starting to appear, but they both looked incredibly pleased.

 

“Thanks,” said Leonard hoarsely, briefly resting his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You know, I should probably take a look at you since I wasn’t holding back.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jim simply smiled. “And I’m fine, honestly. Been a lot worse. You hit like a girl.”

 

“Oh, really?” Bones gave him an amused look. “Want another round?”

 

“Not really,” Kirk slightly grimaced, carefully touching his cheek. “Care for a drink?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Arms around each other’s shoulders, they slowly walked towards the bar, just enjoying the aftermath of this violent but much-needed emotional release. Kirk couldn’t help noticing that some officers stared at them. Apparently, the rumour of their argument had already spread around. Most faces showed relief or amusement. Sulu, whom they met on the way, mouthed “thank you” and Jim winked in response, gripping Bones’s shoulder a bit tighter.

 

Half an hour later, they were sitting in the bar, sipping whiskey and mostly enjoying themselves. The bar was empty and it would’ve been scary quiet if not for the music they turned on. They didn’t speak. Their eyes kept occasionally meeting, and over and over they kept almost unnotably smile upon it.

 

“We should have more evenings like that,” finally Jim broke the silence.

 

McCoy nodded. “Agreed. But maybe without a part where we beat each other.”

 

“Admit, it felt good.”

 

“Possibly. And,” he gave Jim a smug look, “I won.”

 

“Only because I let you, Bones, so don’t get too cocky.”

 

“Or what? You’ll try to kick my ass again and dramatically fail?”

 

“Oh, just shut up,” Kirk couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed and grinned.

 

“As you wish, captain.”

 

“Don’t call me that. Please.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jim considered his answer for a moment or two.

 

“Sounds way too formal. Formal doesn’t work for you.”

 

“But you like it,” McCoy narrowed his eyes and the corner of his lips twitched up. “Come on, I see the smug look on your face when anyone of the crew addresses you as ‘captain Kirk’.”

 

“Not you, though.”

 

“What makes me so special?”

 

“You were my friend long before I became a captain,” Jim shrugged. “Always by my side, always there for me.”

 

Leonard didn’t reply, but his breathing became faster and his eyes suspiciously shined.

 

“Jim,” he finally whispered hoarsely, “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Then don’t. You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

 

Bones shook his head, trying to look confident.

 

“Me? Drunk? Never been more sober-“

 

“Yeah, so I see,” Kirk laughed and stood up, then gently pulled Leonard’s arm. “C’mon. Lemme escort you to your room.”

 

“That would be completely unnecessary,” Bones protested, but stumbled on his own feet trying to stand up and had to grasp Jim’s hand to prevent himself from falling. “Okay, maybe I’ll let you walk me, but y’know… Only as a courtesy.”

 

“Sure,” Kirk smiled and led him out of the bar.

 

It wasn’t a late hour, but the Enterprise was quiet and peaceful. Kirk expected to run into more curious crew members, but so far they hadn’t encountered any.

 

“Bones,” he groaned when Leonard started to lean on him especially hard, “c’mon, mate, do I have to carry you bridal-style?”

 

“People might talk,” said McCoy thoughtfully.

 

“People always talk, but I’m not carrying you anyway. One more staircase, Bones, let’s do it.”

 

When they finally made it to Leonard’s quarters, Kirk helped him inside and already turned around to leave when Bones’s hand squeezed his wrist.

 

“Thanks again,” he said and suddenly sounded not so drunk at all.

 

“My pleasure,” Jim replied, slightly confused.

 

Then Bones stood up with surprising ease and kissed him. His mouth tasted of alcohol, of the blood from the swollen lip, and of something else that couldn’t be named, but certainly belonged to Bones.  
For a moment Kirk was taken aback. This whole situation seemed so surreal that he had no know idea how to react. But then one Leonard’s arm circled around his waist, drawing him closer, and the other hand cupped his cheek, and all of Kirk’s doubt was gone. His lips opened with a slight gasp, and he began to kiss back. It was weird and confusing, but felt so good that Kirk didn’t care.

 

They clung to each other for an eternity, as it seemed to Jim, but finally, their lips parted and both of them just took deep breath, processing what just happened.

 

“You’re not as drunk as I presumed, are you?” Jim eyed Leonard suspiciously.

 

“Only drunk on you,” McCoy smiled slyly.

 

“So, it all was an act?”

 

“Not all of it. Starting from the bar, it was, I think.”

 

“I hate you, Bones.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

They kissed again, more passionately this time, feeling need and hunger for each other.

 

“Y’know, I should be on the bridge,” Jim said weakly when Leonard started to take his shirt off.

 

“And I should be dealing with your idiotic sick crew. D’you think they’re gonna miss us?”

 

“Nope,” they said simultaneously, and their lips met once again.


End file.
